


After the Desert

by Sioux



Series: After the Desert [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioux/pseuds/Sioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer invites Trip to dinner after they get back from the desert in the episode 'Desert Crossing'.  After dessert, smut ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Desert

“Sorry Mr Tucker, but there isn’t, as yet, a quick way to rehydrate a body, so you’ll just have to be patient,” Phlox pronounced, striding away to pick up a piece of medical equipment.

“Aww, Doc!”

“Whilst this solution of salts and minerals runs into you it will give me ample opportunity to deal with your sunburn,” Phlox continued, running the beam across the blistered patches of Trip’s skin.

Several minutes later Phlox was satisfied that the burns were healed.

“Now Mr Tucker, would you like something for your headach 

“Yes please,” Tucker answered, then stopped. “How did you know I had a headache?”

“You have been very dehydrated. A headache is not an uncommon side-effect of that condition among humans.”

Tucker grinned as the Denibian pressed a hypo spray to his neck. Seconds later his thumping headache melted away. 

It was surprisingly peaceful lying on the biobed whilst the doctor allowed the rehydration solution to run into his veins. Despite his earlier protests Trip drifted off to sleep.

 

“How is your patient, Doctor?” Archer asked over the comm.

“He’s well on the way to recovery, Captain. I discharged him a couple of hours of ago. I would recommend he takes a day or two away from his duties. Just a precautionary measure.”

“Of course doctor. I’ll see he takes your advice,” Archer replied, knowing he’d have the devil’s own job of persuading his chief engineer to take some time off. “Archer out.”

 

As soon as he got off duty Captain Archer made his way to his quarters, greeted Porthos, and then placed a private call.

“Archer to Tucker.”

“Tucker here, Jon. What can I do for you?”

“Just wondered if you’d eaten yet? Would you like to have dinner with me?”

A pause of a few seconds told Archer Trip was considering his offer.

“No snake meat, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Archer said.  
Trip laughed.

“You’re on! Meet you in the mess hall?”

“No. Come to my quarters in about half an hour?”

“OK, Jon. I’ll see you then.”

Archer wasted little time in getting his room ready for his visitor. He placed an order with the chef then went to clean up and change out of his uniform.

 

Trip sat back in his chair, replete and content. Jon had remembered most of his imaginary menu from when they were on the planet surface. 

“Jon, that was wonderful! Thank you for remembering and in case I haven’t said so yet, thank you for saving my life so I could eat it.”

“As I got you down there in the first place, it was really my fault you needed saving.”

“Whatever.”

Trip saluted his commanding officer with his last few mouthfuls of wine. 

“Thank you anyway. It was a very kind thought.”

Archer returned the salute with his glass and swallowed the wine.

“Coffee?”

“Please!”

Archer played the perfect host with relish. It wasn’t often he got to entertain and he enjoyed Trip’s company. He placed the coffee cups on a small table and motioned his friend to the comfortable couch near by. He busied himself pouring coffee and offering cream, sugar and some small chocolate mints chef had sent up with the meal. Trip refused the mints, but took his coffee with cream and one sugar. Archer sat beside the smaller man, his arm resting along the back of the couch, almost touching the back of Trip’s neck. He folded one leg underneath himself and took a long draught of the aromatic brew, savouring the slightly bitter taste. Both men were silent for a time. Trip staring at the floor and Archer enjoying the quiet companionship of one of his oldest friends. He turned to look at Tucker who seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts.

“Penny for them.”

Trip grinned, but said nothing.

“Are you feeling OK?” Archer asked, becoming worried at his continued silence.

“I’m fine Jon. Just feeling my mortality a little.”

“Makes two of us.”

“You should have left me down there when I asked you to. I was slowing you up too much.”

Archer stared into his cup before saying,

“I’d die before I’d leave you behind.”

Trip digested the information, then replied,

“I know. I wouldn’t be able to leave you either, even if it isn’t the correct thing to do.”

“It’s the human thing to do.”

Archer refilled their cups and settled back on his seat. Trip drained his cup and leaned back, not seeming to notice he was resting his head on Jon’s arm. Archer didn’t move, he was feeling too peaceful to spoil the mood.

“Jon?”

“Mmmm?”

“Take me to bed?” Trip asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Archer didn’t react, he just turned his head and looked questioningly at the other man.

“Trip, there must be at least a dozen other people on this ship who would oblige, why me?”

“Why not you? I want to celebrate feeling alive again. I want to make love with a good friend not a stranger. And who better than my best friend who also happens to be the man who kept me alive.”

“Trip, you don’t have to do this.”

“I know. Don’t you want to?”

Archer carefully replaced his cup on the table in front of them then brushed Trip’s face with his fingertips before kissing him gently on the lips. He drew back to look into Trip’s eyes. Trip smiled at him, then they kissed again. This time taking their time about it before breaking off the contact again.

“’Been a long time since we did this,” Archer remarked.

“Yeah. Why did we stop?” Trip asked, a little breathlessly.

“Think the bed might have gotten a little crowded with Michelle, Jane, David, Daphne, Lulu…” Archer punctuated the list of names with kisses to Trip’s cheeks, ending with the last one on the tip of his nose.

“Not to mention Sarah, Debbie, Louise…” his litany tailed off in a sigh of pleasure as Archer gently tongued his neck just under his right ear. “Oh yeah, Jon,” he whispered, stretching his neck back to allow the sweet torture to continue.

Archer’s hands hadn’t been idle either. Whilst his mouth was busy licking and nipping at Trip’s erogenous zones on his neck and collar bone, his hands had unbuttoned his casual shirt and deftly removed the impediment to the rest of this body. Jon licked and kissed his unhurried way to Trip’s nipple then began suckling like an ardent, hungry child. A strangled moan, as Tucker arched his back to get more stimulation from his lips, teeth and tongue, told Archer his nipples were still as sensitive as he remembered. Trip’s skin tasted musky and salty with the special essence of Trip which Jonathan would recognise anywhere. 

“Bed!”

“Nnng?” was the intelligent reply.

“Clothes off, get on the bed. I won’t be long,” Archer ordered, dipping in for one last passionate kiss before getting up and going into the fresher.

Trip was just removing his trousers and underpants as Jonathan returned, armed with spray on prophylatics and lube. He put the accoutrements down on the night stand and quickly skinned himself out of his clothes whilst Trip perched himself in the middle of the bed and watched in appreciative silence, idly pumping his own erection. Jon’s breathing sped up alarmingly at the sight. Trip grinned.  
He’d almost forgotten how much Jon had always liked to watch him touch himself. It had been his favourite part of their sex life some years back, and judging by his reaction, that didn’t appeared to have changed! Jon eased himself onto the bed, anxious not to stop the show in progress. Sneakily Trip’s other hand reached out to tweak a nipple.

“Ow!” Archer complained.

“I could do this bit on my own!” Trip reminded him.

Archer scowled at him.

“Spoilsport!” he growled which rapidly turned to a laugh when Tucker pulled him down for a long, breath stealing kiss. 

Tucker’s long arm snaked out, picking up the spray can and protecting them both. The spray dried, within seconds, to form a very fine protective layer over both their penises. He then picked up the lube and liberally coated Archer’s hand with it. His Captain, ever a quick study, put his long, strong fingers to excellent use, working his sphincter until his passage was easy and open and working his hot mouth over his cock, sucking and swirling his tongue until Trip was moaning continuously.

He reached down and dug his hands into Jon’s shoulders.

“No, not yet. Inside. I want you inside me,” he gasped out.

“Turn round and lean forward then,” Jon replied, just as breathless. 

Trip leaned forward on hands and knees, as Jon positioned himself behind. Then he was sliding his hot, heavy cock inside. Trip took a deep breath and tried to relax as much as possible. 

As Jon had said, it was a long time since they had made love. Hell, it had been a long time since he had made love with any man. Jon instinctively stilled, letting Trip get used to the feeling of uncomfortable fullness and burning stretch. 

“OK,” Trip whispered, when he was used to the odd full feeling between his legs again.

“Sit up,” Jon said.

Slowly Trip sat back onto Jon’s lap. His own body weight impaling him deliciously on the spear of flesh inside him. He leaned completely back, resting his head on Jon’s shoulder, not wanting to move too much yet. He wanted to appreciate the pleasure dancing along his nerves. Jon rocked his hips minutely hitting the perfect spot inside. Trip gasped, his back arching as two searching hands rubbed over his erect nipples, the sweat glistening on his skin making it easy to slide across the hair on his chest.

“Touch yourself!” Jon begged him. 

Trip’s lips lifted in a smile as he slowly jerked himself off in counterpoint to Jon’s gentle thrusting inside him. He could feel his balls tightening and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“No, no, stop. Not yet!” he said, stopping his exhibitionism and digging his fingers into Jon’s thighs.

Jon stopped suddenly.

“Am I hurting you?” 

“No. Want to see you. Want to see your face when you come.”

“Trip!” Jon wailed.

“Please!”

Unable to withstand the pleading note in his lover’s voice Jon carefully pulled away allowing Trip to slide down to the mattress, his head on the pillow. Trip pulled his leg up and back letting Jon settle between his legs. Jon didn’t waste any time resuming his former activity, he guided himself back inside and encouraged Trip to wrap his legs around his waist.

“Oh Trip, Trip!” Jon breathed over and over again, his movements becoming erratic and stronger. 

He looked down into the face beneath him seeing the blankly staring eyes looking back at him. He smoothed the sweat soaked hair from Tucker’s face as Trip grimaced in the agony of ecstasy, meeting every movement of Jon’s hips and pouring his seed between them. Just the sight of Trip in extremis was enough for Jon to follow him over the edge. 

Jon was dimly aware he was crushing Trip under his dead weight, but he couldn’t seem to get his limbs to move very far. Eventually he managed to shift his recalcitrant body so he slid off his body and onto the bed. Tucker immediately turned slightly and cuddled up to him. Summoning the last of his waking strength Jon kissed the top of his head before succumbing to the lure of sated sleep.

 

Much, much later on Jon awoke to the feel a hand aimlessly stroking his chest hair and a warm heavy weight plastered to his back.

“Trip?”

“Hghh?”

“You awake?”

“I am now!”

Jon pushed into the erection he could feel massaging his lower back.

“If you’re going to fuck me, I want both heads awake first,” he said, grinding back against Trip’s heated flesh.

A gust of hot breath hit his back as Tucker laughed. 

“Well both heads are well and truly awake and functional,” he said as his hand left Jon’s chest and dove between his legs. He was semi-hard and it only took a few seconds to firm him to full attention. 

Wordlessly Archer reached back to hand Tucker the lube. Trip was busy kissing his lover’s shoulder blades then licking along his spine. He wormed his other hand under Archer and searched for a nipple, gently rubbing the pads of his fingers over the pebbled nub of flesh.

“You OK like that?” Tucker asked softly.

Archer nodded enjoying all the attention. He gasped a little when Trip worked two fingers inside him.

“Bin a while?” Trip asked, feeling how the extremely tight, hot passage clung to his questing fingers.

Archer nodded again, not trusting himself to speak as sweat started to coat his skin.

“Don’t worry Johnny boy, we’ll take it easy. Ole Trip won’t hurt you none,” Trip told him kindly, his Southern accent very pronounced. 

He took his time easing Jon before gently entering him. Even going this gently, Jon still felt a burning pain as his tissues were stretched, his erection wilting in reaction. He turned his lower body away slightly so Trip wouldn’t know. He didn’t want to spoil Trip’s enjoyment in the act. As he turned Trip thrust in again and hit a spot deep inside. Rills of pleasure shot up into his head, sparks of white light dancing behind his eyes. His back arched involuntarily and he cried out.

“Hope that’s pleasure not pain!” Tucker gasped out, not altering his rhythm for a second.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Archer begged breathlessly, any residual pain completely forgotten as Trip continually stimulated that magic spot. 

Vaguely somewhere, Jon could hear a man moaning. It was getting louder and louder along with a lot of panting and the sound of skin sliding sensually against skin. He was disinclined to even think about investigating the racket, as completely selfishly he wanted to enjoy this mind blowing, orgasmic delight indefinitely. With a shout Jon came hard, clenching and pulling Trip’s orgasm from him as well. Winded and lax they collapsed back on the bed, Trip half covering Jon with his body, too exhausted to move. 

 

It seemed like a few seconds later when Jon’s alarm call echoed through the room. They awoke in a tangle of arms and legs. Somehow Jon had turned in his sleep and gathered Trip into his arms whilst Trip had wrapped his arms and a leg around Jon.

“Morning,” Jon said, looking down into Tucker’s face and smiling sleepily at him.

“It can’t be morning already!” Tucker complained.

“You’re alright, you’ve got the day off,” Jon replied, rubbing his stubbled chin across Trip’s tousled hair.

Trip snorted, saying,

“’Sez who?”

“Your Doctor and approved by your Captain.”

Trip snuggled further down, working his head under Jon’s chin and resting against his neck, seemingly trying to share Jon’s skin.

“I mean it Trip. I don’t want to see you in engineering for another twenty-four hours.”

“Come on Jon, I’m fine. Phlox worries too much,” Trip replied against without opening his eyes.

Using his hair to pull his head back Jon kissed him deeply, his tongue briefly flickering against Tucker’s before he pulled away.

“Doctor’s orders Trip and in this he outranks me,” Jon said looking directly into Trip’s eyes. “OK?”

Trip tried to measure how serious Archer was about this, before saying with very bad grace,

“OK!”

Jon leaned in to kiss him again, his hand cupping his cheek. Trip pulled him even closer. Despite their previous activities, he was becoming aroused again then Jon winced as he moved.

“You alright?”

“Fine. A little sore and I need to pee very badly,” Archer told him.

Trip laughed and released him.

He lay in Jon’s bed listening to his lover relieving himself in the fresher then turning the shower on. The noise of water flowing caused his bladder to remind him of it’s own overfull state. Reluctantly he hauled himself out of the warm bed. As he was heading towards the fresher he noticed from the chronometer that Jon had nearly an hour before he was due on duty. A sneaky smile hovered on his lips as he went to relieve himself.

Jon was washing his face when the soap and sponge were taken from him.

“Thought you might want someone to wash your back,” Trip said conversationally as he proceeded to work up a lather and apply it his Captain’s wet, slick skin. 

He carefully soaped and cleaned Jon thoroughly using the sponge, then dropped it on the shower floor and continued with his hands. Sliding them across his back, his buttocks and legs then turning him around and working his way back up his body, bestowing a swift lick and a sucking kiss on the tip of his engorged cock. 

He worked soap suds into his chest hair, drawing patterns with his finger tips as his lips and tongue drew patterns of rising passion against Jon’s mouth. He took Jon’s hands and turned them both so that he was facing the tiled wall of the shower cubicle, Archer’s fingers entwining with his and Archer’s chest against his back, his cock rubbing along his cleft.

Restraining himself with an almighty effort Archer asked,

“You sure? You’re not too sore?”

Trip shook his head waiting for the slow breach. When it came he realised he was pretty sore but he wasn’t going to stop this for anything. He wanted Jon to come inside his body, his scalding seed burning away the nightmare of his time in the desert. 

Jon held himself tightly against Trip, plastering his chest to his back, the hair roughened skin incredibly stimulating along his back as he thrust into Tucker’s body. Jon was resting his cheek against Trip’s head, each breath ending in a soft moan as he neared his peak. When Jon tried to use his hand to bring him to orgasm as well, Trip wouldn’t let him. 

“I’m gonna come, Trip,” Jon whispered, desperately trying to hold himself back.

“I want you to come so deep inside o’ me! Come inside me, Jon. Come now!”

Jon moaned at his words, restraint removed by their erotic content. 

Trip wrapped their joined hands around his chest, holding them even closer together, turning his head sideways on the cool tiles, biting his lip in his effort not orgasm, until his lover shuddered through his climax and became still. Trip turned when he felt Jon slip out of him. He reached up to kiss the taller man, feeling incredibly mellow even though he was still sporting a hard-on. Jon kissed him back and made to kneel down but Tucker wouldn’t let him. Jon looked so confused and a little hurt until Trip kissed him longingly before leaning their heads together, one arm around Archer, glancing briefly up to make sure Jon still had his eyes open and was watching him as he began to masturbate himself to a breathtaking orgasm. It didn’t take very long. 

Knowing Jon was watching him, knowing how erotic he found it when watching Trip touch himself was an amazing turn on in its self. When he took notice of his surroundings again he was clean, the shower was off and he was being held in Jon’s arms. When Archer felt Trip begin to move again, he opened his eyes and kissed Trip.

“Thank you,” Archer said softly smiling into his eyes.

“My pleasure,” Tucker replied, then smiled at the double entendre.

Leaving Jon to get ready for his duty shift, Trip dried himself off and went to find his clothes. Jon exited the fresher wearing a towel when Trip had just finished dressing.

“You didn’t have to get dressed you could have slept here for a while longer,” Jon said.

“It’s OK Jon. I’ll go to my own quarters.”

Jon nodded, looking suddenly preoccupied. His playful mood apparently evaporated with the steam from their shared shower.

“You OK?” Trip asked.

“Yeah. You?”

Trip nodded. An awkward silence descended. 

“Well, I’ll be going. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Jon replied quietly, watching him leave.

Trip stopped just before he got to the door. Without looking at Jon he asked, 

“Jon?”

“Yeah?”

“Would it be presumptuous if I invited you to dinner tomorrow night?”

Jon smiled a little sadly as he replied quietly,

“Dinner sounds nice, Trip.”

So that was that, Archer thought. Back to being good friends rather than intimate friends. Jon loved Trip too much to make him feel uncomfortable by asking him to continue with an intimate relationship with his commanding officer when Trip obviously didn’t want to do so.

Trip turned around then and went back to where Archer was standing. He kissed sweetly him before saying,

“Actually I did mean dinner.”

Archer kissed him back, with interest.

“Yeah, dinner.”

“A really good dinner.”

“A private dinner?” Jon asked, sounding more enthusiastic.

“Mmmm,” Trip murmured against his lips, his tongue flickering against Jon’s lips. “The type that can go on all night, if we’ve got the strength,” he murmured in between licking and softly biting Jon’s mouth. Eventually Jon replied, 

“Dinner sounds great!” finally letting go of his chief engineer and looking very much happier.

Trip’s blue eyes softened as he looked up at his Captain and best friend.

“You don’t need to answer right away, but we could even make it a regular thing, that is if you’d like to erm, you know, ermm go on a sort of, erm, umm….”

“Date?” Archer finished for him.

“Umm, yeah, date.”

Jon laughed.

“Don’t tell me Trip that after all these years of being good friends and occasional lovers, you’re actually asking me out?”

“Would you go out if I asked you?” Tucker asked, not meeting his eyes and suddenly uncertain.

“It’s manners to wait to be asked,” Jon replied keeping his face straight and his voice level.

Trip took his arms from around Jon’s neck and dropped them to his side. Swallowing hard against a suddenly dry throat and taking a deep breath he asked,

“I know it’s inappropriate for a junior rank to petition a senior rank but I’d like to ask you out on a date Captain. Would you come to dinner with me?” 

Trip didn’t lift his eyes from the centre of Jon’s chest.

“Commander Tucker, Captain Archer can’t be seen to have favourites and you’re right, it is inappropriate for a junior rank to petition a senior rank for romantic or sexual favours.”

Trip’s head drooped in disappointment.

“Of course Captain. Forget I asked. I’m sorry.”

“Captain Archer can’t do that, but Jonathan Archer would love to go on a dinner date with Trip Tucker.”

It took a few seconds for his meaning to sink in, but when it did he lifted a face wreathed in smiles to look at Jon.

“Received and understood,” he replied with a kiss. “See you later Jonathan Archer.”


End file.
